Förlorad i mörkret
by CokiePokie
Summary: Edward kom aldrig tillbaka i New Moon. Bella är nu, efter tre år, förlovad med Jacob och har en dotter. Men hennes liv förändras drastiskt när hon besöker sin mor i Jacksonville och möter en viss Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Det var det den trettonde september. Då det var exakt tre år sedan hade mitt liv förändrats så drastiskt, efter åtta månaders magi. Jag saknade honom fortfarande, men jag hade börjat ta tag i mitt liv igen.

_Nästan_, i alla fall.

Jag hade en dotter, Rebecca, och jag var förlovad.

Egentligen hade det inte varit meningen att jag skulle gifta mig, men när Jacob Black väl friade så… Jag kunde inte såra honom genom att säga nej. Då skulle jag ha krossat hans hjärta.

Jag satt i min fars gamla kök. Rebecca satt på golvet och lekte med mina gamla leksaker från min barndom.

"Bella, le. Det är ju din tjugoettårsdag!" sa Charlie.

Jag försökte le, men fick bara fram en grimas.

"Alltid lika dyster" muttrade Charlie. "Varför inte vara glad?"

Jag försökte le igen, och jag lyckades få Charlie att tro att det var äkta glädje.

"Så ska det se ut!"

Jag kunde inte se in i Charlies ögon. Jag ville gråta.

"Eh… Jag och Rebecca Ska nog hem nu. Hon har haft en lång dag_." _Mumlade jag efter en lång, pinsam tystnad.

Charlie vände blicken mot klockan. Fem över halv nio. "Oj." muttrade Charlie. "Det börjar bli sent… Rebecca borde väl sova vid denna tid?"

Jag suckade. "Jo, det måste hon. Därför ska vi hem…"

"När reser du till Jacksonville, då?" Frågade Charlie helt plötsligt.

"Va?" Jag frös till. _Menade han flygbiljetterna som Cullens gav mig på min artonsårsdag?_

"Presenten, som Renée gav dig. Du ska ju åka till Jacksonville."

Jag andades ut. "Åh… Jo, juste… Eh, jag vet inte riktigt..."

"Renée har verkligen saknat dig, hon har ju tjatat i flera år på att få träffa dig!"

Jag gav Charlie ett falskt léende. "Jag har saknat henne också… Jag åker nog om någon vecka…"

Charlie log brett. "Réene kommer bli jätte glad!"

"Jaa." Mumlade jag, och ställde mig upp, tog upp Rebecca från golvet och gick mot hallen för att klä på henne sina vanliga regnkläder. I Forks

"Vi ses snart, gumman." sa Charlie till avsked.

"Hejdå." muttrade jag och gick ut i den kalla regnkvällen, och kände en obehaglig känsla av att någon stirrade på mig, så jag skyndade mig till Pickupen med barnet i min famn.

Jag klev av flygplanet, och mötte min mor på flygplatsen. Det var lätt att känna igen henne, hon såg ut som en äldre version av mig. Skillnaden var bara att hon inte hade bruna ögon och att hon såg lyckligare ut än mig.

"Bella!" Snyftade hon och omfamnade mig. "Jag har saknat dig så mycket!"

"Jag har saknat dig också, mamma." mumlade jag och kramade henne tillbaka.

**Alice Cullen.**

"Vilken jäkla idiot han är!" Muttrade Rosalie. "Varför kan han inte bara gå vidare? Bara en människa..." Hon utalade det sista ordet hånfullt.  
>"Rosalie!" Utbrast Esme. "Hur kan du säga något..."<br>"Det räcker!" sa Carlisle med bestämd röst. "Han mår inte bra, vi kan inte gör något åt det... Det är bara han själv som kan bestämma om han... Ska släppa det, fortsätta såhär, eller gå tillbaka till Bella..." Han nämnde Bellas namn med sorgsen klang i rösten. "Men Alice, det där du sa om att du har börjat bevaka Bellas framtid igen är inte bra!"  
>"INTE?" Exploderade jag. "Hur mycket jag än anstränger mig för att se hennes framtid så är hon borta, men ibland så finns hon. Det är som att hon har... Hittat någon värld, dit jag inte kan nå henne! Detta är allvarligt, Carlisle! Jag har aldrig stött på något liknande förut, tänk om… Det är något som har hänt henne?"<br>Han suckade. "Vart är hon nu? Kan du se...?"  
>"Hon... Är med sin mor." Sa jag bestämt. "Hon är här i Jacksonville."<br>Rose tappade glaset med blod som hon höll i. "I Jacksonville? Vad fa... gör hon här?"  
>"Du förstörde mattan!" Skrek jag åt Rose. "Den köpte jag i Japan!"<br>Rosalie gav mig en ond blick. Hon skulle nog inte köpa en ny till mig...  
>"Hennes mor bor ju här, Rose!" Påminde Emmett henne och gav sin fru en klapp på axeln.<br>"Jag ska träffa henne!" Sa jag, och bröt inte ögonkontakten med Carlisle. "Hon är... var min bästa vän. Det bandet kan inte Edward bryta."  
>"Alice... Vi borde tala med Edward först." Vädjade Carlisle.<br>"Nej." sa jag. "Detta handlar om att återförena hennes och min vänskap, inte förena henne och Edward."  
>"Alice..." Sa Jasper, och gick fram till mig. Jag brydde mig inte om honom.<br>"Jag vet att ni alla är emot mig." Fortsatte jag som om ingenting hade hänt.. "Men det struntar jag i. Jag ska träffa Bella."  
>"Edward kommer att bli..."<br>"Tokig. Jag vet. Men det bryr jag mig inte om!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice Cullen.**

"Vilken jäkla idiot han är!" Muttrade Rosalie. "Varför kan han inte bara gå vidare? Bara en människa..." Hon utalade det sista ordet hånfullt.  
>"Rosalie!" Utbrast Esme. "Hur kan du säga något..."<br>"Det räcker!" sa Carlisle med bestämd röst. "Han mår inte bra, vi kan inte gör något åt det... Det är bara han själv som kan bestämma om han... Ska släppa det, fortsätta såhär, eller gå tillbaka till Bella..." Han nämnde Bellas namn med sorgsen klang i rösten. "Men Alice, det där du sa om att du har börjat bevaka Bellas framtid igen är inte bra!"  
>"INTE?" Exploderade jag. "Hur mycket jag än anstränger mig för att se hennes framtid så är hon borta, men ibland så finns hon. Det är som att hon har... Hittat någon värld, dit jag inte kan nå henne! Detta är allvarligt, Carlisle! Jag har aldrig stött på något liknande förut, tänk om… Det är något som har hänt henne?"<br>Han suckade. "Vart är hon nu? Kan du se...?"  
>"Hon... Är med sin mor." Sa jag bestämt. "Hon är här i Jacksonville."<br>Rose tappade glaset med blod som hon höll i. "I Jacksonville? Vad fa... gör hon här?"  
>"Du förstörde mattan!" Skrek jag åt Rose. "Den köpte jag i Japan!"<br>Rosalie gav mig en ond blick. Hon skulle nog inte köpa en ny till mig...  
>"Hennes mor bor ju här, Rose!" Påminde Emmett henne och gav sin fru en klapp på axeln.<br>"Jag ska träffa henne!" Sa jag, och bröt inte ögonkontakten med Carlisle. "Hon är... var min bästa vän. Det bandet kan inte Edward bryta."  
>"Alice... Vi borde tala med Edward först." Vädjade Carlisle.<br>"Nej." sa jag. "Detta handlar om att återförena hennes och min vänskap, inte förena henne och Edward."  
>"Alice..." Sa Jasper, och gick fram till mig. Jag brydde mig inte om honom.<br>"Jag vet att ni alla är emot mig." Fortsatte jag som om ingenting hade hänt.. "Men det struntar jag i. Jag ska träffa Bella."  
>"Edward kommer att bli..."<br>"Tokig. Jag vet. Men det bryr jag mig inte om!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Jag är ledsen för det där med de två föregående kapitlena: Jag känner mig inte så värst teknisk idag - märkte det inte förrens nu, men ska fixa det senare. Nu kommer i alla fall nästa kapitel - läste igenom lite snabbt. Hoppas att ni gillar det! Review? **

**Det är Stephenie Meyer som äger alla karaktärer, inte jag. **

Jag vaknade mitt i natten av att jag kände ett kallt vinddrag. Jag, som nuförtiden inte sov så väl gott, vaknade såklart.  
>Jag skrek till när jag såg något blekt sitta på min sängkant, jag trodde först att jag hade sett ett spöke, och gnuggade mig i ögonen, men sedan kände jag något kallt bredvid mig som lade en hand på mitt huvud för att få mig att lägga mig ned på kudden igen..<br>"Sluta, Bella, du väcker Renée och Phil." Viskade en mjuk röst.  
>Mitt hjärta slutade att slå. Jag kände igen rösten så väl. Jag skulle ha kunnat urskilja rösten vart som helst, till och med i min dödsbädd.<br>"Alice?" viskade jag. Tårar gled ner från mina kinder, och jag torkade bort de. "Är det du?"  
>"Bella." sa Alice. "Skärp dig, du vet att det är jag."<br>"Hur... varför... varför svek du mig?" snyftade jag. Jag var trött, och fick inte fram något bättre sätt att formulera det på. "Jag trodde inte... att du skulle lämna mig, bara för att... Edward gjorde det." Det gjorde fortfarande ont att nämna hans namn, efter alla dessa år.  
>"Det var idiotens fel." muttrade Alice. "Jag ville inte lämna dig... Men den där jäkla... Edward... tvingade mig att bara klippa 'rakt av'" fnös hon.<br>"Han hatar mig verkligen." mumlade jag för mig själv. "varför?"  
>"Edward hatar dig inte!" Protesterade Alice med kall röst, och jag kände hennes brännande blick i mörkret. "Han älskar dig."<br>"Va?"  
>"Idiot." muttrade Alice igen, lågt. Det var antagligen inte menat att jag skulle höra det. "Han... Tog skulden för din klumpighet. Han ansåg att det var hans närvaro som gjorde ditt liv så... svårt. Det var för farligt för dig att vara ihop med en vampyr. Själv så tycker jag att du skulle BEHÖVA en vampyr. Jag förstår inte hur du överlevde de här tre åren utan honom... Allvarligt talat så trodde jag… inte att du skulle klara det." Sa Alice, och jag hörde den ursäktande tonen.<br>"Men istället så skyddar en varulv mig." muttrade jag.  
>Alice stelnade till igen. "En VARULV, Bella? Säg inte... Du skämtar väl? Du… sover va?" Alice verkade anstränga sig för att inte skrika, hennes vackra, gulbruna ögon... brann.<br>"Det är klart att jag inte sover" sa jag och skakade på huvudet. "Han heter Jacob Black."  
>"Hur länge har du... känt Jacob?" Frågade Alice, och drog ut på namnet, som om hon smakade på det.<br>"Egentligen sedan jag flyttade till Forks men... Han fanns där när jag... Hade det jobbigt. Han och Charlie var den enda andledningen till att jag inte... tog mitt liv."  
>Tårarna rann ner för mina kinder igen. Direkt efter att jag sa det så kände jag att jag inte borde ha sagt det där.<br>När jag öppnade ögonen så såg jag att Alices blick var fäst vid den enkla förlovningsringen på min vänstra hand.  
>"Är det... Jacob...?" Alice fråga var knappt en viskning.<br>Jag nickade. Det var tyst i rummet i några minuter, sedan så sa Alice:  
>"Hur kan du göra såhär mot honom, Bella? Jag förstår verkligen inte hur…"<br>"Vad?" Avbröt jag henne.  
>"Förlova dig med... En varulv" Jag hörde den äcklade tonen. Blev hon äcklad av att jag var förlovad? Eller var det Jacob det var fel på?<p>

Jag förstod verkligen inte, men det enda jag hade i huvudet var den andra bomben som jag skulle vara tvungen att släppa innan det var försent.  
>"Alice... Det är en till sak..." Jag drog ett djupt andetag innan jag talade igen. "Jag har en dotter."<br>Alices reaktion var inte väntad. Jag trodde att hon... Skulle förstå.  
>"Bella!" hon ställde sig upp i rummet, jag urskiljde rörelsen i det svaga ljuset från månskenet och Alice såg sig oroligt omkring i rummet, som om en snut skulle stå redo med en pistol någonstans i rummet.. "Jag trodde att... Jag kan inte stanna här längre..." Hon började gå mot det öppna fönstret.<br>"Alice... Snälla, låt mig förklara..."

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du har en bra andledning till detta, Bella." Sa Alice, med en myndig stämma, som om jag var en olydig sjuåring som snattat godis.

Jag berättade allt för Alice. Allt från dagen efter Cullens hade försvunnit, tills nu. Allt, mina galna idéer om motorcyklar till Jacobs frieri. Det var försvånansvärt lätt. Efter alla dessa år – då jag verkligen varit i behov av att tala ut, så har jag hållit tyst om familjen Cullens hemliga identitet. Jag har inte ens berättat om allt för Jacob, som faktiskt visste om att Cullens var vampyrer.

Alices ansikte var neutralt. Hon visade inga reaktioner på vad jag sa, hon satt bara tyst och lyssnade. Ibland kändes det som att jag talade till en sten.

Vid flera tillfällen började jag gråta, men jag fortsatte tala tills jag kommit till förlovningen mellan mig och Jacob, som blivit så plötslig, som hade överumplat mig. Som tur var så hade Charlie tvingat oss att vänta tills vi "mognat" och blivit äldre.

"Edward menade aldrig att såra dig." Sa Alice till slut. "Han…"

"Alice, till och med jag förstår att han inte älskar mig. Han kanske inte ville såra mig men… Jag vill inte träffa honom igen." Vilken dålig lögnare jag var. "Jag vill inte att han ska_ behöva _träffa mig. Han ska inte behöva låtsas." rättade jag mig.

Äntligen reagerade hon. När jag sagt det sista så sänkte hon huvudet. Jag tittade på klockan som var på nattduksbordet. Klockan var fem i nio på morgonen. Snart skulle Renée vakna.

Det var tyst i flera sekunder sedan muttrade Alice: "Varför ska detta vara så komplicerat?"

"Jag älskar honom, Alice, men jag vet att han inte älskar mig." Sa jag för tusende gången.

"Renée vaknar om tio minuter. Bäst att jag går. Hon förväntar sig att du ska ge henne frukost på sängen."

Jag nickade dystert. "Du kommer väl tillbaka?"

Alice log. "Vi får se." Sedan försvann hon med vinden.


End file.
